Qliseis never ends
by ClumsyWrighter
Summary: do you think thet everyone is an recornation of a previuse person? do you think thouse people remember their previuse life? do you think the person would be the same if they where recornaded?


Qliseis never ends

'do you think thet everyone is an recornation of a previuse person?'

the children was looking at the parade thet where home coming of the survay corps, they were shining whit admeration for the brave man and woman the was trouthing tairdly though the streets

'do you think thouse people remember their previuse life?'

"MOM YOU HAVE TO RUN, NOW COME WHIT US!"

"EREN, YOU KNOW I CANT MOVE FROM THIS SKRAMPLE YOU HAVE TO RUN WITH MIKASA RIGHT NOW!"

the boy was ceried away waile he saw his mom strugling for her life in the hand of thet monster, the kid cryed like he has never cryed before.

'i do'

Eren the hero of this strage story gasped and raised from his bed in a millisacond waile breathing like a tampide thet had runned from a titen.

the socked boy shok his head

'the tidans was extinct meny hundret years ago' he told himself waile calming himself down.

He notisd thet he where crying

do you think the person would be the same if they where recornaded?

no suprise there, he alwaise cried even in class, he dint bother hiding it.

so in all he where nothing like the kid thet saved humanety from the titens, he coulnt even turn into a titen. he were useless to one and all even his dad dint even bother to come home.

Eren shok his head agein, he didnt want to even think apaut it. he had shad tears to meny times for his parents 'they wont come back' but he cried eather way. what is wrong whit Eren you ask, well nothing he is just an wery emotional boy in his early teens and also dreamd of everyone geting killed infront of his eyes. And the titans, they where always smiling theyr creepies smiles waile they devaiord everithing Eren as ever hold dear. even his childhood friend Mikasa wish had been distant for years and for some reason hokked up whit the richest and smartest kid in school.

Eren life was an anormely and living it was not easy, his eyes sight was so bad thet he coulnt even see the classes he was scowling at. thay were thik whit a black fram thet whent around the squer classes. he tokk the classes on and whent to pick up his backpack to go to school, he look over the kithen bansh and saw the bento thet mikasas parents had preperd for him whit a good luck note whit wierd faces on them. Eren sighed, they have done this since his mom died wishe was like before he even remember. but it was still nice to know atleast someone cared one inch for him. Before going out the door he swalows hard and then open the door to go to school, yes even thou no one told him to go he had to. His dad had told him once thet if he didnt go he'll faile in life and die or became a bed person, Eren ehit his dream apaut saving the humenrace did not want to become a bad person and the first option was not even an option.

he walked toward the school bulding freting what was gona happen on this fine day. his overactive mind was thinking of all the posebiletis to get hurt or biten up by some idiot. Eren was the weakest in school, most likely. he realy hated his life when he antered the school yard and left the gate thet was gona shot him in this tampurary hell.

he was inside school, first he had to see how well he did on the last test, he thought he did preaty well. In this world, students saw their gradings on a bord and the students saw who was on topp, wishe opiusly was armin. but this morning, yes they still go to school in the morning, what you thought they went in the evening? it was a noisy kraude all over the bord, they where talking like a crises had gone down. Eren sighed and whent trough the craude as best he could, but when he saw the bord he was shocked, sure he have had good grades before but now he was at best in school list. not only thet but he was in first place, he stared on the grades and lat the admeritions araund him speak.

"i cant belive the cry baby is in first place" "if he can do it so can i" "whoa, atleast some one beat thet asshole" "but he is in second thouhg 'sigh' "

well they werent rely admeritions but eren could atleast relate to them for once, armin the rishest and smartest in school was an asshole.

the others had not notised Eren sneaking out of the craude and toward class, he was used to it, if it wasent enyone trying to bunsh some gust into him most people ingnored Eren, this didnt bother him though. Eren isent the most sosiable, he was abselutly not used to people geting to close to him and he frose up when someone talked to him. So Eren walked his lonely, calm self to class. first class was heath care, always fun but Eren wasent happy whit this supject and ecpesly the supject apaut sex, everyone was exaited apaut the supject apaut having sex but Eren shiverd everythime time he thought apaut the fysical contakt, he realy coulnt explane it. when the class started the teacher walked in and steard at the class, eren know thet he had never seen this person before but. "Hi, students ill be your health teacher from now on since your previuse teacher has transfered" Eren shok his head i dint know whay but for some reason the word 'student' sounded more like 'brats'.

'great i alredy am having negative thought of the new teacher'

Eren didnt like teachers mostly because they over looked Eren in most things, and once he began to cry and the teacher told him to 'touhten up Yeager'

he scowel toward the teacher and sudenly the teacher scoweld back towards him, this made Eren squik. not only did a teacher notise him but Eren could have sweard he had seen thet scowel before, it wasent realy a suprise thet the teacher would scowle back when he was scowling in the first place. Eren looked away emberest apaut the squik of panikk he just had made.

't was bound to happen wasent it' Eren sopped with his hand tied behind his back waile he had a realy stiky tape over his mouth. how did this happend? well it was all the armin kids doing, well the one beating up eren was mikasa, mikasa the girl thet he had played with when he were a kid. he sopped agein closing his eyes, he was hidden in a closet near the nurses office but he didnt have the energy to kick the dor enymore, everytime he did the leg hurt like a bitch.

"HE IS REALY A MOSTER"

the craude was frantice before a shadow emerged before the destreast boy,the boyglared up at the man thet had just emerged infront of him.

he sloundt have done thet.

he sloundt have done thet.

Thouse world was swerling in Erens head, the words comfiused him in his dream it dint make mutch seance to him,a tear ran down his face waile someone tryed to open the door.

he opends his eyes when light streamed in on his face.


End file.
